I can bite
by black-haired-beauty
Summary: For many decades vampires and werewolves fought but will this generation of vampires and werewolves follow there ancestors into war or do the complete opposite and fall in love! MAIN:AxC, YxOC. other:SxS, LxK and DxM
1. Chapter 1

_**I CAN BITE!!**_

Cagalli: I feel fat!!

Nisha: you look fat!!

Cagalli: WHAT!!

Luna: ah, I see what Nisha means, Cagalli she is telling the truth!

Cagalli: (cries in corner!)

Lacus: See what you guys did!!

Milly: shame on you two!!

Author: SHUT IT, I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny!

Nisha: Yeah, the only thing she owns is a toothbrush!!!(Snickers)

Author: I know where you sleep, I will hurt you!!!

Stella: SHUT UP, and start with the story!!

Milly: Once upon a tim-(snores)

Chapter 1

"Milly be prepared, tonight is gonna be our night!!(N/A: boy does that sound wrong or what?!!)" Shouted Cagalli, from the other end of their base.

"I will tell Lacus to get the guns, and you tell the girls to get ready, it's nearly midnight!" Milly shouted back.

"Alright!!" yelled Cagalli.

CAGALLI'S POV

Im Cagalli Yula Athha, I am one of the six vampires in the whole of ORB. We always fight the werewolves every full moon at exactly midnight! It was scary at first but now its pure adrenalin for me. Im the leader of the group, so it can be very stressful at times but most of the time Nisha our second in command is doing most of the work!

END OF POV

"Girls get ready we are gonna leave soon, so get your butts here in 5 minutes flat!" shouted Cagalli

"All right, all right, we will be down now, im just getting the cloaks!" shouted Nisha, from upstairs.

In 2 minutes everyone gathered downstairs wearing their black cloaks! (N/A: The black cloaks are symbolic; to show you are a true blood vampire ready to fight, if they don't wear it they are not allowed to fight!)

"READY GIRLS" shouted Stella

"Ready!!" they shouted back

Lacus handed them guns and daggers, they quickly got equipped and rushed out the back door, with Nisha trailing _slowly_ behind after locking the door!

"Nisha stop strutting your stuff and hurry up!" yelled Stella

"Hai Hai" Nisha yelled back.

Nisha quickly caught up with the group and walked next to Cagalli.

"Im hungry" Luna whined.

"Shut up before I hurt you" yelled/whispered Nisha.

"I swear if you don't shut up I will bite you both to shreds" whispered Milly.

After she said that an eerie silence followed.

They were walking through a dark and deserted alleyway, then they heard it a deep-bone-chilling howls.

"Their here…" Cagalli spoke.

Wow, my first fan fiction!!!

I know its short but I can't type long things so each chappie will be at least 2-3 pages long, but there will be lots of chappies!

R+R

CHARACTAR GROUPS:

VAMPIRES:

Cagalli-17

Nisha(oc)-17

Stella-16

Luna-17

Lacus-17

Milly-17

WEREWOLVES:

Athrun-17

Yzak-17

Shinn-16

Kira-17

Deaka-17

PAIRINGS: CxA, YxOC, SxS, LxK, DxM

Main pairings: CxA, YxOC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The girls quietly slipped through the alley wanting to be unseen or heard but lady luck was defiantly not on their side this night!

Pair of emerald eyes was watching until they met a pair of amber eyes.

"Shit" Cagalli yelled

"GIRLS SCATTER!!!" Nisha yelled

All you could see was girls blend in with the shadows, except one.

Her one purple eye and one blue eye examined the area.

Her eyes met ice blues that were glaring at her; before she could react she was pulled in the shadows!

"Do you have a death wish!?" yelled/whispered Luna

"Sorry I got caught up in the moment!" replied Nisha

"What moment?!" requested Milly

"Nothing, lets get back to some action!!" said Nisha

"I don't know if we can do that, look at all the several pairs of eyes surrounding us!!" whispered Luna

"Well im going!!" shouted Stella and Nisha in union.

They both jumped out the shadows in union with guns in their hands and started firing at pairs of eyes or any movements.

"You idiots" yelled Cagalli as she ran out the shadows, shooting at the figures on the roof tops of the buildings near them!

The rest of the girls followed their lead; unknown to them Lacus was in an alley bleeding.

"Stella I need more ammo, throw me some!!" yelled Milly

"Think fast" yelled Stella back at Milly

"SHIT" shouted Nisha

"What happened!!?" yelled Luna

"I have been bitten!" replied Nisha

"Get medicine from Lacus NOW!!! Yelled Cagalli

"Where is she?" Asked Nisha

"Nisha find her, we will fend these bitches off!" shouted Cagalli

"Alright!" yelled Nisha

WEREWOLVES

"Kira pull yourself together!!!" shouted an aggressive Athrun.

"Im doing my best, just shut up!!!" yelled Kira

"Yzak follow the black haired vamp, it seems she is searching for something!!!" shouted Athrun.

"Im on it!!" yelled Yzak

WHERE NISHA IS!!

"Lacus where are you!!!!" shouted Nisha

Nisha was walking in the streets looking for Lacus while Yzak was lurking in the shadows, just incase she might sense him!

Nisha walked in the alleyway and screamed she saw Lacus on the floor with a pool of blood around her!!!

"Lacus what happened!?" yelled between sobs.

Nisha knelt down to her.

"I got shot twice but don't worry about me, go help the girls!"

"No im gonna help you whether you- -….

Before she could finish the sentence she heard a bone-cracking growl!

BACK TO THE VAMPS!

"Luna is Nisha back yet!?" shouted Milly.

"No, im starting to get worried!" replied Luna.

"Shut up and shoot, she will be fine, that's why she is second in command!!" yelled Cagalli

"Fuck, they have the advantage!!" yelled Stella

"Ladies please insert silver grave bullets now!!" yelled Cagalli.

"YEAH" they yelled back!

"Lock targets and……SHOOT!!!"

What is gonna happen to Nisha and Lacus!?

Are the werewolves gonna die cause of this fancy bullet!?

Well you just have to wait, sorry about the romance part, I promise it will come later!!

PLEASE R + R

I live on reviews!!(Ha ha)

Author: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny!!

Athrun: yeah, she only owns a toothbrush!!(Evil laugh)

Author: Ha ha Nisha already said that, so busted!!

Athrun: …..

Yzak: Cat cut your tongue, Zala!

Athrun: No I just want to meet this girl!

Author: MWAHAHAHAHAHA, you can't do anything to her she is Yzak's chick!!!

Yzak: SHES WHAT!!???

Author: Oops, said too much sowi!!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Lock targets and……SHOOT!!" yelled Cagalli

BANG!!!!

As soon as the bullets hit the assigned targets the figures of the werewolves were changed back to mere mortals.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!!" yelled Athrun.

"You were changed to your original form!" said Cagalli while smirking.

"Who created such a bullet!?" asked an extremely surprised Shinn.

"Nisha did!!" said Stella very proudly.

"Where is this Nisha?!" asked a annoyed Deaka.

"Umm, she is looking for someone!!" said Luna.

"Why on Earth are we having this conversation!!?" yelled Milly.

Ignoring her question Athrun added "oh the cute black haired girl, I sent Yzak to follow her and finish her off!!"

"WHAT?!" yelled all the girls in union.

"You heard m--..."

Before he could finish his sentence they heard a bone-chilling scream!

And straight after the scream there was a gun shot!

WHERE LACUS AND NISHA ARE!

The girls heard a bone-cracking growl!

"Shit" murmured Nisha

"Hello ladies" said Yzak.

"What do you want?" asked a breathless Lacus.

"What a silly question, you know exactly what I want little girls!" replied Yzak.

"Well we aren't giving you our lives or powers!!" snapped Nisha

"Well, well someone is really feisty!" teased Yzak.

"Shut it, freak!" yelled Nisha

Just a moment Nisha said that she started coughing out blood!

"Well looks like someone was bitten!" Yzak said in a tsk tsk voice.

"Nisha there is medicine in my bag!" whispered Lacus.

As soon as Nisha leaned over Lacus to her bag, someone pulled her by her hair!

"Where do you think your going, Miss Feisty!?" Said Yzak

"Let me go you bastard!" yelled Nisha

"Why thank you for the compliment!" said Yzak.

"Don't get cocky with me, and let go of my hair!" shouted Nisha.

"I don't think so!" said Yzak in a cocky voice.

While he said that Nisha grabbed the dagger that was in her shoe and threw at him!

The dagger hit his right shoulder which made him hiss in pain!

While he was in pain she grabbed a gun with the silver grave bullet in, but before she could even point the gun at him the dagger she threw at him whizzed passed her head by a millimeter and hit the destination she feared with all her life!!!

She turned her head and screamed. The sight before her was horrific, she didn't stop screaming. She saw lacus lying on the floor with the dagger plunged in her left shoulder!

Nisha's eyes turned as red as blood itself, her grip on the gun tightened, she swag it in the direction of Yzak and she shot!

With that shot he transformed into his human form, for Nisha this was a breathtaking sight!

The only word that came out her mouth was "Hot"!

"Why thank you!" said Yzak in a flattered/cocky voice!

Then reality hit her hard. She then just realized he threw the dagger at Lacus. With a swift movement she pounced on him and gave him one hell of a punch and placed a rough and vicious bite on his neck and with that they both were engulfed by darkness and her head fell on his shoulder while both lying on the ground!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mwahahaha, im sooo evil right now!!!

ARE LACUS, NISHA AND YZAK DEAD?

WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE?

REVIEW AND YOU WILL FIND OUT!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny and I do own more than a toothbrush!!!

Nisha: Are you sure you own more than a toothbrush!?

Author: DIE!!! throws daggers at Nisha!

Luna: Wait bring her back doesn't she need to be in the story!?

Author: Im not gonna tell you unless people review!

Luna: People please review, I really want to know!!

NOTE: THIS _**MIGHT**_ TURN IN TO A HIGHSCHOOL FICTION!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ummm, pls don't hit me!! IM SOOO SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO FORGET TO UPDATE!! TT

ANYWAY READ, ENJOY AND **REVIEW**!! (RER)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED OR GUNDAM SEED DESTINY!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4

In a dark and eerie alleyway were three bodies lying on the ground almost lifeless. One of the three began to stir.

His head felt as if he had banged it on a steel door. He lifted his head slightly and that's when he felt it, a little lump resting on his shoulder. He tilted his throbbing head to see what was on him.

That's when he saw it, the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen in his life. A black haired goddess was resting on him. When he realized their positions he blushed. (A/N: yes you all heard right the famous and very sexy cough cough Yzak blushed). Her whole body was lying right on top of him while her head was on his shoulder, this little scene made Yzak a bit uneasy.

Setting that aside he started staring at the flawless features of her face! Her skin had a natural tan to it and her black hair was pin straight, she had pinkish reddish plump lips that looked oh so kissable. She had a faint pink touch to her cheeks; her lashes were long yet very thick. That's when he wondered what color eyes she might have, then it occurred to him when they were in the battle he was glaring at her! Her one eye was blue and the other purple, which was the first time in his life he saw a person with two color eyes and he highly doubted they were contacts.

He mixed this all together and realized she wasn't a full Asian vampire!

He was knocked out his thoughts when he heard a soft groan for the female above him. She forcefully pushed herself off him, she stared at him for a few seconds then reality hit her, she was on top of a hot guy that is her enemy and that supposedly killed her friend! Then out of the blue she began to cry. (N/A: ok, I know that Nisha is a very strong character but what would you do if your very close friend died!)

Yzak was really shocked that this beautiful girl took a look at him and began to cry, was he that ugly? (A/n: hell no)

At that thought he saw the black haired angel run very weakly to her unmoving comrade.

Nisha held Lacus so tight in her arms; it looked like she would never let her go. Tears kept on falling out of Nisha's eyes and all Yzak did was watch in shock. Nisha realized she never checked for a pulse, she quickly placed two fingers by Lacus's throat and two on her wrist. To Nisha's luck to received a slow pulse.

Yzak stood there like dead zombie staring at the scene in front of him; he watched Nisha's eyes go from dull and misty to bright and radiant. Nisha gently took lacus and placed her on her back in a position, like giving her a piggy back ride and began to walk off, very weakly. She looked back at Yzak; he seemed to be stuck in his daze, so she carried on walking.

Yzak saw her retreating figure and quickly ran to her ignoring the pain that was running through his body.

He was walking next to her and he bravely began to talk.

"Umm, must…I carry…her for you?!" he asked politely as he could. "No thank you I am very capable of doing so, and if I were you I would go get an antidote for that little bite that I gave you!" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He was shocked because of her coldness to him, he was trying to be nice and she was just making him angry.

Then that was it Yzak cracked!

"What the hell, I was trying to be nice then you give me the cold shoulder!" shouted Yzak.

"Well Mr. Smart ass I wouldn't need to carry her if you hadn't attempted to kill her and anyway you are breaking the rules, I am a vampire you are a werewolf; werewolves aren't allowed to help vampires and vise versa, gee you werewolves are stupid!!" said Nisha.

"The rules also say im not allowed leaving any vampire alive in a battle, so little lady I challenge you here and now!!" stated Yzak.

"Get a life fool; you will die before you can even touch me! Did you forget you are bitten, you better get an antidote in less than half an hour or you are gonna be a dead man!!" shouted Nisha and with that she vanished in thin air!

(A/n: you know in all those wacko vampire movies, the vampires rap their coats around their bodies then disappear, well that's what Nisha did but she didn't do that weird thing with her coat, she just vanished!)

Yzak had to blink a couple of time to note that she had just disappeared! With that Yzak quickly ran to his base before he dies from that bite that vicious female gave him!

**THE VAMPIRE BASE**

All the girls were sitting silently on the couches in the base waiting for someone to speak, truth be told even Cagalli was dead silent! Nisha and Lacus have been missing for thirteen hours, if you go missing for twelve or more hours you are placed as M.I.A (missing in action) and all teammates will stop all means of searching!

Then they heard it, a loud bang in the clinic in their base.

They all ran in with guns in one hand and daggers in the other. "Chill im not an imposter!" said a very familiar voice. They all gasped when they saw Nisha with a battered, bruised and bleeding Lacus on her back.

"What the hell happened to her!!" yelled Cagalli.

"She got shot twice and stabbed!" said Nisha as calmly as she could.

"Ok iv heard enough!! Milly and Stella come and help me with Lacus and Nisha go with Luna and get an antidote for your bite, did you all hear me!!? Cagalli ordered and yelled.

"Yeah!!" everyone yelled back with lots of energy!

**THREE HOURS, FORTY MINUTES AND TWENTY TWO SECONDS LATER!!!**

"Thank goodness Lacus-Chan will be feeling good as ever by tomorrow!!" said Stella excitedly.

"Yeah, so Nisha what really happened!?" asked Milly.

"I really don't wanna talk about it!" said Nisha.

"Come on Stella wanna know!!" said Stella cutely.

"Just drop it! I don't wanna talk about!!" shouted Nisha as she left the room.

"Someone got PMS!!!" shouted Luna but not loud enough for Nisha to hear.

"Guys just leave her she has been through a lot, she thought Lacus died and you all know Lacus is like a sister to her!" said Cagalli as she walked into the lounge where the girls were sitting.

"We are all sisters to each other, does she not trust us enough to tell us!?" asked Milly.

"I know she cares for us dearly im sure she will tell us in time!" said Stella.

"Gee Stella you sound like a wise old granny!!" said Luna in a mocking tone.

"Hey, im only saying what is true!!" said Stella in her defense.

"Yeah, yeah keep telling yourself that, grandma!" said Luna.

"Ok everyone shut up!!" said Milly raising her voice.

"Girls go get some rest, tomorrow is our first day at our new school and boy are those werewolves that go there are gonna get a fright of there lives!!" said Cagalli as she exited the room.

"Okie dokie Smokey!" said Stella in a childish manner.

"Oh great the weird Stella is back" whispered Luna in a sarcastic voice.

"Oi, I heard that!!" shouted Stella.

"Grow up, both of you!!" hissed Milly.

"FINE" said Stella and Luna at the same time; they knew they would never win against Milly.

All the girls said good night to each other and went to their rooms, except one who was standing outside on the balcony in her pajamas.

**AT THE BALCONY!!!**

Nisha was humming to herself while she was thinking what happened today. She was regretting talking to that boy like that, but why?

As those thoughts came running through her head someone was standing next to her on the balcony. It was Cagalli.

"Hey!" said Cagalli.

"Hi" said Nisha.

"Please cheer up, I don't know what is eating you but all the girls are worried about you!" said Cagalli not trying to push the subject.

"I know I know im just being silly" said Nisha with an uneasy laugh.

"Good, cause tomorrow is our first day at our new school with those stupid werewolves!!" said Cagalli in an evil voice.

"You scare me sometimes, you know that!!" said Nisha in a joking voice.

"I scare myself too!" said Cagalli, they both just broke out laughing then bide each other good night!

They had no idea what their new school had in store for them!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you da.cheese.cake and Mage666 for reviewing!!!

PPL PLS REVIEW!!! (PL PLS PLS PRETTY PLS!!)

AND IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING ERRORS PLS TELL ME AND I WILL FIX IT!!


End file.
